Goodnight, Sleep Tight
by OrangeSlicePop
Summary: A story about the progression of love between a nation and his once colony. Wrapped up in the blankets of love, the world seems peaceful for just those blissful nighttime hours. Storms may cause tears to fall, but Arthur will always be there for Alfred. Even when they are miles apart. (Hetalia nor the image belong to me. Only the words are mine. Just a little drabble. Human names)


Arthur had never felt happier during those times where Alfred was small and innocent. Those little quiet moments, where only the sound of quiet breathing could be heard, were the one's that created a bright fanfare of bliss in his chest. With his tiny arms and his tiny hands, Alfred would latch onto the older British man and, in turn, Arthur would curl up around the tiny American boy. In those quiet and peaceful moments, the sounds of a steady beating heart were enough to lull the both of them into a peaceful respite. "I love you"s did not go unspoken nor did they go unheard.

When sleep could not come to Arthur, he often watched how the wisps of sandy blonde hair were moved by soft puffs of air. His chest rose and fell with gentle movements and his lips twitched up into a soft smile. How a child as rambunctious as Alfred could become so peaceful, Arthur did not know. He knew that the next day would be full of adventures and play but in those moments, he enjoyed the silence of the warm bed they cuddled on.

His most favorite moments, however, were the times that Alfred was so terrified that he clung with all of his might to the thin fabric of his shirt. The boy would pull so tightly at his lapels as he sobbed. Arthur always rocked the boy to sleep, singing the verses of a lullabye until the tears stopped streaming like thin, pitiful waterfalls and were replaced with the steady beat of his once-racing heart. Feeling like he could protect the boy from all fears in the world made Arthur feel like the strongest nation alive and damn did he believe he was.

Tales of fairies and nymphs he told, while the young boy stared up at him with bright blue eyes that could absorb all the stories of the world. Sometimes, he told his tiny colony that there was a boy who held the stars in his bright blue eyes. Of course, Alfred never actually realized that those stories were always about him. He was more interested in stories told about the steady beat of the drums and his brother the eagle who soared across the sky freely.

Free was a word that Arthur started to despise...

A young teenager Alfred was, and a rebellious one at that. He stumbled into so much trouble it started to annoy the old Brit. All Alfred insisted on doing was skipping his schoolwork and riding horses to his heart's content. The teenager even started becoming rude when company decided to grace them with their presence. Cuddling in bed with his "big brother" seemed distant now and he would often suffer in silence, sent to bed early with no dinner.

One night, the sudden blast of thunder made Arthur jerk awake. His bed was empty like it had been for the longest time but that wasn't what worried him. Loud, shrieking, sobs came from the room just down the hallway. All anger at the teenager was now lost as Arthur ran to his "little brother's" room. There, sitting bolt upright in bed, was the young colony, screaming for Arthur while his eyes grew puffy and red.

"Arthur! Arthur please! I'm sorry!"

"Alfred, calm down, hush now."

Arthur immediately enveloped his poor weeping colony in his arms, shushing him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Again and again he sobbed, every blast of thunder caused him to flinch and renew his tears with a fresh flowing stream that made Arthur's heart break.

"Please Alfred...Please calm down...Arthur's here...he won't let anything hurt you. Nothing at all. It's only us...Only you and me...hush, hush...oh my poor baby, it's alright, no need to cry...there now.."

A pitiful sight Alfred was, curled up in Arthur's arms with teary cheeks and a body racked with hiccups. It hurt to see him so upset and so vulnerable. The strong little colony gripped Arthur's shirt much like he did as a child and Arthur regretted ever punishing the boy. Especially when heard the hungry rumble of the lion that seemed to perpetually reside in Alfred's belly.

"Why don't we go get you something to eat and we can sleep in my bed, alright?"

Arthur's voice radiated nothing but love for Alfred. He adored him so much that one didn't have to question who his favorite colony was. Despite him being a troublemaker, Alfred was such a sweetheart it was impossible not to love him.

After Alfred had all the cookies and milk his heart and hungry stomach desired, the pair retired to the Englishman's bedroom where one could find the words and rhymes of a lullabye being sung to the boy who was probably too big to even rock properly.

He loved this boy. No war in the war in the world could deny his love for Alfred. But a few rebellious states could certainly but a strain on his heart.

It was a warm summer day when Arthur finally realized that his beloved, albeit extremely rude and rowdy, colony had been sneaking out. There was a fast and quick escape route from his window and all he had to do was scale a fence to meet with the thirteen states that made up America. They told their "boss" all about the oppression placed on their human citizens, the taxes without representation being one of the greatest things they spewed. Alfred's sheltered life with Arthur, Great Britain, was coming to an end.

Arthur did everything he could to keep Alfred his. He increased taxes and kept Alfred trapped inside the house, but every night, every single night, Alfred was whisked away by his states. They always found a way to help Alfred achieve his small bouts of freedom. Not only that, but when serious, the states looked deadly. All thirteen looking like a band of thugs. Unkempt hair and fierce looking eyes made them a sight to be reckoned with.

It was that stormy night, that Alfred slept alone. Tears running down his face as he lay in one of Virginia's spare beds. He had left Arthur's house for good, but at what price? The other states couldn't comfort him like Arthur always did. New York and Maryland were nice yes, and the Carolina twins were always fun to hang out with, but...as much as he loved them...they just weren't Arthur. So that dark and stormy night, was spent in a sorrowful silence as the tears took to Alfred's cheeks once more.

The Brit found himself unable to sleep as well. Thunder and lightning caused the tears on his cheeks to cascade faster, crashing onto the folds of the blankets and the fair porcelain that made up his complexion. He was drowning in the swirling black whirlpool of despair. His precious colony, his one true love, was snatched away, like dust in the wind. Many were woken from a peaceful slumber by breaking of the nation's heart.

Never in his life had he felt so betrayed...

And yet...There was a strange sense of pride found in the once great nation's chest. His boy, his small little colony, had grown into a worthy opponent. Against all odds, the small nation emerged from the heart rending war victorious. He looked older and stronger. His face had lost that childish edge as if those rainy days fighting and miserable lonely nights had washed away those soft features. Sharp blue eyes and strong bared shoulders made Alfred appear like someone he had always dreamed of becoming: a hero.

However, Arthur found that he could not indulge in his sense of pride. He had become nothing less than a bitter old nation. Bitter at the lost of his colonies but most of all, bitter at the imbecile Alfred had become. Those damn states corrupted and distorted his sweet, little colony. But, he couldn't treat the American like a child anymore. Alfred was strong and powerful. His eyes shone with happiness and...Arthur didn't want to see his one true love sad and upset.

It was true. Arthur loved Alfred more than in a brotherly sort of way. His heart thumped when he heard the loud, booming laughs. Or glimpsed the way his eyes caught the light and turned into glassy ponds. He could go on for hours on end about how he loved Alfred. How his breath caught in his throat whenever he saw Alfred just so happy and joyful. Why he acted like a total jerk around him he did not know.

Days and weeks had passed and Arthur's love for Alfred grew. His heart felt like it would burst from the strain of bottled up feelings. Especially now that Alfred was spending the night in his spare bedroom. Arthur felt like this would be his demise. Death by love. What a bloody brilliant way to go. Crabby and alone, just like everyone told him he was. That damn America with his stupidly perfect blue eyes and his stupidly perfect white-toothed smile.

"Hey! Arthur!" Did the boy read minds or something? Wait...Arthur was always thinking of Alfred.

"What is it, wanker?"

He looked up and noticed that the American was sporting puffy red eyes and tears that coat his cheeks. Arthur couldn't help but feel his heart break when he saw how the American trembled at every blast of thunder. Just like the old days. How he missed those old days.

Barely a moment passed and Alfred found himself, big as he was, curled up in Arthur's arms. His heart thumped and his breath hitched, all while big, crystalline tears made their way down his cheeks. The cracks in his heart ached as he lay there with Arthur, not one word being passed in the calm and serene silence that was only interrupted by the roaring lion of the stormy nighttime sky. A steady beat, just like a drum, echoed in their chests.

And that beat carried on for weeks. A steady thump that would suddenly race with renewed vigor whenever blue met green. The feelings one felt were most certainly reciprocated by the other. One day, though, more than just their eyes met. Soft pink lips brushed against rough and chapped lips. Those gentle kisses gradually became more deep and passionate. Hesitant touches soon became caresses burning with the fire of love. Rapid breaths tickled each other's skin as they found themselves curled up in the warm blankets of love.

"You do realize that I never stopped loving you right?"

"I do believe that you should shut up and kiss me..."

And that's exactly what they did.


End file.
